


Worthy

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton Fics (non-x-reader) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry that I didn't do these characters justice, It was requested and I really needed to write it, It's not something that I personally ship, It's short and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Jefferson knows that Angelica Schuyler is too smart to let him into her heart, but that doesn’t mean that he hasn’t fallen for her.





	

_ Thomas’s POV _

 

There were few things this world that Thomas Jefferson had to refrain himself from saying, but his feelings for Angelica Schuyler were one of them. 

 

Every time he saw her, she was fiercely shooting down yet another expectation that society held. The passion she held commanded the room around her. She made his tongue trip over itself and his stomach do somersaults. 

 

So he decided, for the first time in his life, to not talk or argue his way through a problem. He let his actions speak for themselves, against his better judgment.

 

His first attempt to get her attention was a singular red rose, with a note attached by a magenta ribbon. He had tried to keep it simple, but not to be too forward.

“Miss Schuyler, 

I hope that I am not overstepping my boundaries in writing you this. This rose does not compare to your beauty. I would be the luckiest man to gain a moment of your attention. “

 

He didn’t sign it for the fear of rejection. Thomas knew what reputation he had with women, and he didn’t want Angelica to see him for only that. He knew that he needed to be better than his indiscretions.

 

When he saw her read his note, his heart leapt at the small smile she gave. She seemed a bit smug, holding back hope in her eyes as she borrowed a quill from a young man nearby. He took notice her, of course, and Jefferson had to stop himself from going over and verbally assaulting him. 

 

Angelica’s blatant disinterest in the man stopped him. Once she finished writing, she stuck the quill in his hair and turned away from him, taking the ribbon and looping it around a nearby nail in the wall. Smiling coyly, she picked up her skirt and left, giving one last look around before she did so. 

 

Thomas scrambled over to the nail, frantically turning it over and trying to not let his expectations get too high. 

“I certainly hope you have more in you than that. You intrigue me, but I hope you’re up for a challenge. I am not some prize to be won by words. Until next time, mystery man. 

Miss Angelica Schuyler”

 

* * *

 

The next day, he knew that a rose wasn’t enough. He carefully perused his bookshelves, looking for the exact thing he wanted. He took out the worn leather copy of his favorite book, quietly running his fingers along the tattered pages. It was still readable, and he knew because he read it last week. It was one of the ‘social justice’ books he had time to read, but he knew that Angelica would love it. 

 

He opened the book to the inside cover and got ready to write. 

“Miss Angelica

I by no means meant to offend you, nor did I mean to insinuate that you could be ‘won over’ so easily. I am merely expressing my praise for you, for whenever I see you my brain races too fast to comprehend. I in no way expect you to feel the same for me, for my heart is too deformed to be worthy of your attention.

I know this book is something that you may enjoy, I am merely apologizing for not being able to give it to you in person. Never let your dreams of revelations die.”

 

He tied another length of magenta ribbon through the spine of the book, placing it in a coat pocket and heading back to the wall in the ballroom with the nail in the wall. Ducking his head as if it would make a difference, he kept his face down and hung the book up. 

 

Not even thirty seconds later, Angelica burst into the room, her dress flowing behind her and her younger sister Peggy following her, confused but quiet. Thomas quickly ducked around a corner and into a nearby room, pretending that he didn’t see Angelica curiously look after who was running from her. 

 

Angelica smiled widely as she picked up the book from its place on the wall. She ignored Peggy’s questioning as she read through the letter. Her hand delicately followed along the words as if they would break if she touched them too harshly. 

 

Her smile grew as Peggy handed her a quill and some ink and she gracefully scrawled a reply on a spare piece of parchment. Grunting a bit, she ripped the nail out of the wall and placed the parchment against the hole that the nail made. Ripping a small puncture in the note, she pressed the nail back into the wall. 

 

Taking one look back at the corner that Jefferson had ducked behind, she grasped her sister’s hand and nodded to her. Peggy gasped excitedly and the two sisters happily left without looking back. 

 

As Thomas walked over, he saw that the note said only one thing

“Be at Washington’s ball tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

By 8 pm, he was standing off to the side of the Washingtons’ ballroom, sipping some champagne and surveying the room. The Schuylers had arrived about an hour ago without their eldest daughter. Although he was disappointed, Thomas didn’t dwell on something he knew that he didn’t deserve anyway. 

 

“Excuse me, sir.” He felt a sharp poke in his shoulder blade and turned around to see Angelica standing with a sharp grin on her face.

“Would you care to dance? I need to drop all my preconceived notions of for a while.”

  
  


A bit startled but pleased, Thomas bowed, kissing her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. She spun herself around him quite a few times before she smugly said: “You know, I don’t hate you that much.”

 

His jaw tightened in fear, bracing himself for her to laugh and drag him through the mud. “When did you realize-?”

“Magenta is a very bold color, Mr. Jefferson. It was not difficult to see the ribbon as a sign, nor was it difficult to see your jacket around the corner. Your annotations in the first chapter alone only confirmed my suspicions.” Thomas dropped his gaze in defeat before opening his mouth to explain himself- only to be cut off by his dancing partner.

“Did you know that was all I wanted?”

 

Once again she left him speechless before she explained herself. “Men come up to me with scripted confidence and inflated notions of who I am, but you put that aside for the slightest of moments. For once, Mr. Jefferson, you put your ego aside and left your guard down. I really wish that you would stop making me feel a need to kiss you. I feel as if I am not falling for you, but rather tripping into loving you.”

 

Clearing his throat, Thomas Jefferson simply replied: “I am more than willing to catch you if you fall, but I fear that I may have already fallen myself.”


End file.
